


1st and 10

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn Drabble Challenge (One Direction), Football, M/M, the american kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Louis as the unwilling fan, and an American Fall Sunday past-time.





	1st and 10

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Autumn Drabble Challenge - a challenge to create a short story in exactly 100 words, based on submitted word prompts.
> 
> Autumn Drabble prompt #47 - football

“Why are we watching this shite?” 

“It’s an exciting game,” Harry focused on the television.

“So stupid.” Louis complained. “Only one person ever kicks the ball. That’s not football.”

A whistle blew and the ball - Louis refused to call it a football - sailed through the air. Several players jumped to catch it, the receiver breaking loose to run it down the field. Yelling, Harry jumped to his feet. Louis leaned forward, clapping enthusiastically when the player crossed the goal line. 

Harry turned and gave him a knowing smirk. 

“It’s still stupid.” Louis repeated, then settled back on the sofa again.


End file.
